


El Reparador de Armaduras

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gay, Lemon, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 01 

Rozan...   
Oigo el estruendo de tu inmensa cascada precipitarse hacia el vacío, hasta caer fuerte y contundente sobre otras aguas que se seguirán llevando por la corriente. Como todo en la vida sigue su corriente, su rumbo, su destino. Y como es el mismo destino el que me ha traído hasta aquí...   
Hasta aquí frente a este pequeño hombre, cuya presencia aún puedo sentir débilmente frente a mí. Como reverencia solo me queda agachar la cabeza...   
\- Saludos Antiguo Maestro, Dhoko. Caballero de Libra...   
\- Saludos caballero de Virgo... Shaka según recuerdo...   
\- Así es. – levanto mi cabeza – He venido hasta acá tomando consejo del gran patriarca. Él me ha dicho que usted conoce la ruta, donde vive un hombre llamado Mu que podrá reparar mi armadura.   
\- Hum... así es... je!... veo que el Señor Patriarca te ha enviado directamente hacia su discípulo. No es para menos, se necesita alguien de fiar para confiarle la reparación de una armadura dorada...   
\- Así lo es señor, es por eso que estoy aquí. Debo reparar mi armadura, como usted sabe, el entrenamiento de los caballeros dorados es por mucho mas riguroso que el de otros caballeros, a pesar de haber ganado mi armadura hace no mucho tiempo, he tenido que entrenar desde hace años, desde pequeño cuando usted me vio por ejemplo y tendré que seguir entrenando por algún tiempo más, aún teniendo la armadura y el templo ya bajo mi poder...   
\- Si, si... entiendo toda la situación Shaka.... la comprendo. Hace poco llegaron unos cuantos aspirantes a la armadura del dragón y ya me ha tocado repasar todo el reglamento... de cualquier forma, no deberías perder tiempo, si te apuras llegarás dentro de dos días para el anochecer al lugar...   
\- Muchas gracias viejo maestro... 

Así, fue como rápidamente continué el viaje de nuevo, a pie, sin el lujo pero tampoco la necesidad de tener transporte, ni compañía. El maestro me había ofrecido alimento en mi parada por sus aposentos, muy amable él, recibí su ofrecimiento con humildad antes de salir y continuar. Mi armadura guardada en la gigantesca caja de metal en mi espalda. Mis ojos cerrados pero todos mis sentidos concentrados ante cualquier aviso, ante cualquier peligro, como ya me hubiese advertido el gran maestro. Pero de momento, solo oía la caída del agua cada vez mas lejos, los diálogos entre algunas aves que revoloteaban en grupo los cielos y el viento, algo frío debido a la altura, que me sacudía los cabellos constantemente. Sin embargo a medida que subía se hacía mas difícil el respirar debido a la altitud de mas de 6000 metros, como mal de páramo solía conocerse esta dificultad según recordaba, pero nunca la había sentido tan intensamente.   
Había llegado a China, para sin saber, terminar pasando por los límites de mi país, La India, por allí me encontraba, entre sus montañas y barreras que les separan.   
Hubo un crujido cuando sentí que algo se rompió al pisarlo con mi pie...   
Olor a muerte llegó hasta mi nariz...   
Sensación de muerte y de una extraña energía a mi alrededor. Tan solo coloqué mi posición de defensa. Aún me consideraba un aspirante y como buen entrenando no debía subestimar el mínimo reto.   
El Aire se estaba tornando mas denso... Y no, no era la naturaleza lo que provocaba dicho efecto...   
Estiré mis brazos y sentí como la neblina que se encontraba a mi alrededor se disipaba. A mí como a cualquiera me da curiosidad el observar mi alrededor, pero no... mi vista lo considero algo sagrado, incluso para mí... algo más sagrado incluso que mi misma virginidad, cosa que viniendo del caballero de Virgo es bastante relevante. Es una especie de sacrificio, virtud y don a la vez... no abriría mis ojos, hasta no estar seguro de querer hacerlo... o de deber hacerlo... 

Apenas sentí que la neblina se disipaba y podía respirar de nuevo con más facilidad. Llenado mis pulmones con ese aire impregnado con el olor a muerte. Mantuve mi posición de defensa...   
\- Espero que me dejen pasar... – les advertí – es lo que les conviene... 

No hubo respuesta, pero si pude oír crujidos a mi alrededor, eran huesos que se partían en el suelo ante pisadas que se posaban sobre ellos. Huesos frágiles de antiguos hombres que se habían arriesgado a llegar hacia el lugar.   
Los crujidos sonaba cercanos desde distintos puntos de mi contorno. Hasta que estiré mis brazos a cada lado con las palmas extendidas. 

\- No se acerquen más. – Segunda advertencia. – Aunque estén muertos, puedo hacer que lamenten el querer enfrentarse a mí... 

Hubo silencio nuevamente. Ya no se oía mas pasos.   
Seguridad. Seguridad y fe en mi mismo por delante, pasos sustanciales en momentos de combate espiritual. Estaba preparado para cuestiones como esta. 

\- No podemos permitir que pases libremente caballero. – Al fin escuché una voz, venía de mi frente. – Nosotros, somos caballeros caídos que veníamos con el mismo propósito con el que tú has de venir para acá. Pero ahora nuestro deber es el de cuidar esta entrada a la tumba de la armadura, al los recintos de Mu...   
\- Sé quienes son ustedes. – bajé los brazos y me callé unos instantes. Caminé justo hasta quedar en frente de ese ser, de esos huesos parlanchines. – Ustedes son, los que no saben quien soy yo... – sonreí suave y de medio lado. 

Volví a oír un crujido. El ser debía estar dando un paso hacia atrás... ¿asustado?... ¿había miedo incluso después de la muerte?. Había comprobado una mas de las enseñanzas que Buda me había enseñado, una de las muchas que aún me faltarían por aprender. 

\- ¿Me dejaran pasar?... – arqueé una ceja levemente y hubo otro silencio penetrante por unos instantes. 

\- ¡¡¡¡ATAQUEEEEEENN!! – Escuché y reí. Gran metida de pata... 

Simplemente el lugar se iluminó...   
El lugar se llenó de una luz fuerte, intensa y brillante...   
Sentí las almas en pena sufrir aún con mas fuerza por sus tareas sin cumplir, y sus culpas sin corrección. Algunos gritaban y se lanzaban al suelo, mientras el infierno seguía atormentándolos en su cabeza...   
No era tan difícil entrar en las mentes de seres tan poca existencia... de mínima existencia...   
Escuché como muchos caían lazándose hacia el profundo precipicio a mis lados, mientras yo caminaba por una delgada hilera de terreno, continuando con la ruta, el camino hacia la tumba de la armadura, los recintos de Mu... 

Ojalá ese Mu, valiese la pena... y supiese reconfortarme después de tan fatigoso viaje...


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 02 

 

Llegué a un lugar mas alto, mas frío, y con mas dificultad al respirar sin duda.   
Al fin había llegado a sentir una presencia, o no... mas bien una estancia...   
Un edificio alto y de pisos redondos, había nieve alrededor del lugar debido al frío, además estábamos en la época mas fría del año. Al menos, para esta zona de Asia. Caminé mas hacia delante hasta que al fin, llegué frente la arquitectura...   
Estaba cansado, apenas y había tomado agua de los riachuelos unas pocas veces, la verdad, me urgía sentarme a descansar y meditar un poco...   
Suspiré suavemente y daba apenas un paso hacia delante cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del hombro. Voltié asustado en posición de combate.   
No le había sentido... 

\- ¿Quién eres tú?. – Pregunté al voltearme. Mi frente sudaba, no solo por el susto, sino por lo agotador del viaje. 

No hubo respuesta por unos instantes...   
Mas ahora al menos podía sentir su presencia, era un hombre... fuerte... sabía que estaba frente a mí...   
Por fin, después de un atormentante silencio escuché una respuesta. 

\- ¿Acaso has venido hasta acá sin saber a quien buscabas?... mas nadie vive por estos lugares... – dijo una voz suave pero varonil. – Soy Mu, el reparador de armaduras... 

\- ¿Mu?... – la verdad me había tomado por sorpresa, era lógico. Debí haber pensado eso. Bajé mi guardia. – Soy Shaka, caballero dorado de Virgo. He venido desde el santuario, por recomendación del mismo Patriarca... deseo que repares mi armadura... 

Bajé la caja que llevaba en mi espalda colocándola en el piso. Frente a mí y frente a él. Era un chico muy callado, apenas sentí cuando se agachó para abrir la caja y observar la armadura unos instantes. 

\- No será gran problema el arreglarla... – dijo calmado con su voz suave – La armadura sigue viva, solo necesito algo de tiempo para arreglarla.   
\- Gracias. – dije sinceramente. Al menos, no sería tan problemático el trabajo, como el viaje...   
\- Supongo que estás cansado por el viaje. – Pareciese que leyó mi pensamiento. – Puedo ofrecerte entrar al castillo, allá tengo agua y un lugar en el que podrás descansar...   
Asentí con la cabeza.   
\- Eres muy amable, Mu.   
\- Acompáñame, yo llevaré tu armadura. 

La tomó colocándola en su espalda y yo seguí el rastro de su energía, ligeramente apagada. Sabía que había encendido ese poco para que yo notase su presencia y pudiese guiarme. Entramos al castillo, ya no mucha luz lograba atravesar mis párpados haciendo que mi vista oscura se tornara rojiza. Ahora todo volvía a ser oscuro...   
Sentí que tomó mi mano y colocó un vaso con agua...   
Me sentí inútil... 

\- No soy ciego Mu. – dije algo irritado. – Podría sentir y saber que me darás un vaso de agua, si tan solo no rebajases tanto tu energía...   
\- No me haría falta aumentar mi energía si tan solo abrieses tus ojos... 

No dije nada de momento...   
No consideré grosera la respuesta. Él no sabía lo que eso significaba para mí... podía entenderlo...   
Oí un respiro fuerte salir de su nariz, como un suspiro para continuar. Como si ya yo hubiese aceptado, que él tenía la razón... 

\- Siéntate. – escuché ahora atrás de mí. – Coloqué una silla detrás de ti... 

Ahora consideré increíblemente el que este me estuviese tomando el pelo. No solo tenía tan baja su energía para no permitirme sentirlo, sino que también se tele transportaba a diestra y siniestra para hacer cosas de lo más simple, debía estar tratando de ser pedante...   
¿En serio sería este Mu?...   
Nuevamente, sentí la curiosidad inmensa en mi ser. Curiosidad, humana, adolescente, ignorante... me dio rabia a mi mismo, pero no abrí los ojos de igual manera...   
Me callé y me senté. 

\- Gracias – dije muy, MUY bajo...   
\- A la orden. – Contestó él gentilmente. 

Apenas y pude sentir y escuchar unos pocos ruidos mientras el arreglaba la armadura, en el mismo cuarto en donde yo esperaba sentado. Esto me resultaba incómodo. Sentía mas energía de parte de mi armadura que la de él. Incluso me llegué a sentir indefenso, si ese hombre llegara a atacarme a traición, yo no me daría cuenta si no muy tarde...   
Sentí una rabia y una impotencia increíble, aunque era extraño, porque no era nada lo que tenía ni lo que debía hacer, sino precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, quedarme sentado, esperando a que él terminase su trabajo... 

\- Creo... que ya está listo... – dijo después de una larga hora. - ¿Puedo ofrecerte que te quedes por esta noche?, llegaste en el ocaso y ahora que es de noche el frío es penetrante sobre todo en esta zona tan alta...   
\- Sé bien que es de noche. – Se me salió sin pensar. - ... gracias por el ofrecimiento y... – dudé – si, acepto quedarme... e irme mañana a primera hora...   
\- Bien... – dijo – puedes darte un baño con agua caliente en el cuarto de la derecha, hay un tobo con agua caliente. Espero me disculpes el que no haya cortina, pero nadie te verá mientras te duchas... 

Lo pensé unos instantes, pero cortos, la verdad necesitaba meditar... relajar mi mente y mi cuerpo, antes de acostarme... 

\- Gracias – dije por cuarta vez en el día. Me levanté de la silla en la que esperaba y me dirigía hacia la derecha. Entré al baño cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Guindé mi ropa en un gancho que se encontraba por detrás de la puerta y entré a la ducha amplia. O bueno, pasé del pedestal en el suelo que impedía que el resto del baño se mojase. Había un tobo grande de agua y otro potecillo mas pequeño, con este último comencé a mojarme lentamente. Empecé por mi cabeza, empapando mis cabellos, pegándose a mi piel. El agua resbaló hasta mis hombros. Respiré por la boca mientras regaba mi pecho con otro poco de agua, resbalándose y ahora mojando todo mi cuerpo, mi barriga, mis piernas, mi total desnudez...   
\- ...!!   
Me alarmé de repente. Me pareció sentir la ligera presencia de nuevo, la ligera energía por un segundo...   
Me estaba espiando seguramente y esa había sido una pequeña falla...   
No me sacaba de mi mente dos pensamientos...   
El que estaba totalmente indefenso contra ese hombre y el que era un aspirante y no debía subestimar ningún reto... 

En este momento debía...   
Esperaba estar solo de igual manera, pero debía hacerlo.   
Abrí mis ojos suavemente y voltié hacia la puerta.   
Estaba entre abierta... 

Enfoqué aún más la mirada, ya molesto, ya seguro de que alguien había estado ahí, e intuyendo que se volvería a asomar. Y de hecho, así fue... un mechón rojo apenas se asomó por el borde de la puerta. Muy molesto abrí por completo y de golpe la puerta con mi telequinesia ... 

\- ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! – Le grité. Sin mostrar mi sorpresa... ¡era un niño!... ¡muy pequeño!... - ¡¿Por qué me espías Mu?!... 

El niño tenía una cara de susto horrible. 

\- Yo... no... que...ría... – Balbuceó lentamente el niño con una voz totalmente diferente a la que había oído antes.   
\- ¡KIKKI! – Esa voz, si era la que había oído antes. - ¡¿Kikki qué haces aquí?!, ¡Un señor se está bañando, vete para otro cuarto! 

El niño salió corriendo y se fue hacia otro lugar. Mientras que Mu aparecía en la entrada al baño. 

\- Mil disculpas Shaka. – dijo viéndome. Era un chico blanco, delgado, su cabello violeta y largo muy hermoso, sus ojos verdes y un rostro angelical, no parecía que pudiese ser antipático. Noté un ligero impacto en él. No sé si por verme desnudo o por ver mis ojos abiertos. Pero por la razón que haya sido, el cerró sus ojos y siguió hablando. – Te aseguro esto no volverá a pasar... Kikki se quedará en otro cuarto, me aseguraré de ello, síguete bañando con calma es....estás en tu casa! – se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Talvez con un poco mas de fuerza de lo normal.... 

Relajé mi rostro, fue... muy extraño...   
No era el Mu que esperaba ver. Y... tampoco la sensación que tenía era muy comprensible.   
Extrañamente, no me había incomodado del todo que ese hombre me viese desnudo...   
Bajé la mirada y sonreí para mi mismo...   
Allá, en mi parte baja, se notaba que si me había gustado la apariencia de ese chico... y mucho... 

¡Por Buda!, sentí algo de vergüenza conmigo mismo, no recordaba haberla sentido sino hace mucho... Pero...   
Había sido... agradable, extrañamente agradable...


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 03 

No había aún salido el sol cuando yo ya me despertaba. Había dormido en la cama de Mu, el muy amablemente y como modo de pedir disculpas me la había ofrecido. Discutimos un buen rato, yo diciendo que no hacía falta y el asegurando lo contrario...   
Había cambiado mi modo de verlo. Aunque bueno, no es que tuviese mucho tiempo conociéndolo pero... fue un cambio radical de opinión.   
Apenas me desperté, tomé mi caja con la armadura y me la puse en la espalda. Iba a abrir la puerta pero... ella se abrió sin yo tocarla. Mu la había abierto desde el otro lado.   
\- ¿Te vas tan temprano caballero?... – me preguntó él con su voz serena.   
\- Así es. – contesté no más. Hubo un silencio. Juraría que el, hacía un esfuerzo por pensar en algo para retenerme, pues se quedó en silencio observándome, pero sin quitarse de en medio. - ¿Pasa algo?...   
\- Aún no ha salido el sol, talvez... talvez no sea conveniente que... –   
Vaya... definitivamente estaba nervioso. Lo ponía nervioso, se estaba volviendo un nudo con las palabras, sin poder evitarlo sonreí.   
\- ¿Pasa algo?. – le repetí con la sonrisa en mi boca, acercándome más.   
Lo oí... el dio un paso hacia atrás...   
No había respuestas. ¿Por qué tardaba siempre tanto en responder?...¿Por qué no... se atrevía a arriesgarse?... 

Esto era sumamente extraño para mí. Era... la primera vez, que tenía este sentir. Este sentir por alguien...   
Atracción...   
Nunca la había sentido por nadie, al menos no de la misma manera como la estaba teniendo por este chico. Me alegraba el saber que podía ponerlo nervioso, ¿tenerlo bajo mi control quizás?...   
No podía evitarlo. Mi naturaleza humana en algún momento debía de salir a flote.   
Y Como el no se arriesgaba, tomé la decisión de arriesgarme yo... 

\- ¿Pasa... – abrí mis párpados, dejando mostrar mis ojos azules. – algo?... 

Vi su rostro paralizado frente a mí. Un pie efectivamente mas atrás del otro. Su frente sudando... 

\- Es... que...   
\- ¿Si...?   
\- Esto... Esto es, demasiado extraño...   
\- ¿Qué esto? – le pregunté acercándome mas a él.   
\- E... Esto que... quee.... que hayas llegado hasta aquí digo. – Mentía, lo sabía, se puso mas nervioso desde que me pegué mas a él.   
\- Mmmm... – fingí pensar mucho. – ¿que me haya acercado hasta aquí... o que me haya acercado mas a ti? – lo sostuve por la cintura mientras lo veía fijamente a esos ojos verdes... hermosos la verdad... su rostro igual de bello cerca que de lejos... 

Esta vez, fue él quien lentamente cerraba los ojos y... sentí... que yo tenía el control... no sabía como pero tenía el control. Lo pegué mas a mí y sentí su respiración en mi rostro, antes de hacer lo que nunca antes había considerado hacer, pero que ahora estaba haciendo dejándome guiar por nada mas que el instinto...   
Lo besé...   
Exploré su boca nunca antes revisada por ninguna otra lengua. Besé sus labios con suavidad mientras sentía como el me correspondía. Acaricié sus cabellos mientras sus manos subía y bajaban suavemente por mi espalda.   
Con su brazo estirado hacia atrás tomó la puerta y la cerró. Sin parar ese hermoso beso...   
Solo paramos cuando nuestros cuerpos pedían aire y abrí los ojos para ver de nuevo ese rostro angelical que me veía curioso. 

\- Nunca antes... había sentido... semejante sensación... por alguien...   
\- Ni yo tampoco. – le respondí. – Talvez... Los Dioses quieran que tú y yo solo estemos en esta noche, nuestra noche... o talvez – lo tomé con mas fuerza – simplemente tu fuiste hecho para mí y yo para ti...   
El me sonrió dulcemente.   
\- Pero de algo si estoy seguro... – le sonreí. – Esta oportunidad, no la voy a dejar pasar...   
\- Ni yo tampoco. – dijo él antes de besarme con mas pasión y aferrar su mano a mi nuca, apretando mis cabellos mientras yo lo abrazaba con fuerza. 

Volteamos y lo fui empujando suavemente hasta la cama. Le quité la camisa y besé su pecho con hambre mientras él me quitaba la mía también. Tenía demasiadas ganas de probarlo, de tenerlo, de tomarlo, de hacerlo mío...   
Nunca pensé tener este deseo... menos con un hombre...   
Pero ese “nunca” ahora no importaba, era el “ya” y el “ahora” lo único que tenía en mente. Al fin desnudos y después de recorrer nuestros cuerpos con fugaces besos y mordidas suaves, me acosté sobre él...   
No había palabras para esa sensación...   
Me sentí tan... hombre... tan humano, tan ser, tan parte de un todo... y él... no sé porque lo sabía, apenas y lo conocía, pero... sabía que era mío y el también lo sabía, porque sonreía con inocencia...   
No había dudas en nosotros. Los Dioses... Eros específicamente, debía de haber hecho de las suyas esta noche, pero no hubo una mínima rebeldía de su parte ni de la mía... 

Jugueteé con su sexualidad y el con la mía. Me encantaba sentirlo entre mis manos y sentirme entre las suyas. Compartimos sonrisas inexpertas pero dulces entre cada beso. Entre cada caricia...   
\- Quiero ser tuyo...   
\- Quiero que seas mío...   
\- Quiero que seas mío...   
\- Y yo quiero ser tuyo... 

Parecía una oración... unos versos escritos, un guión de amor, pero no...   
No sé de donde salían esas palabras. Y por su mirada, el tampoco las sabía... pero eran ciertas y eso bastaba...   
Me coloqué suavemente entre sus piernas y así, lo hice mío...   
Lo hice gemir suavemente...   
\- Hazlo lento por favor...   
Me suplicaba inocentemente. Dejé que el me ordenase el ritmo y fue a petición de el que aumentamos la velocidad, el ritmo... la pasión las fuerzas...   
Los jadeos comenzaban a salir solos de mi boca, al igual que sus gemidos. Gemidos que eran gasolina, que me excitaban cada vez más...   
Tomé su masculinidad con mi mano y simulé el mismo movimiento que tenía yo dentro de él. Los gemidos se hacía el doble de seguido, su cuerpo se tensaba... y el mío también... 

\- Ah... ahh...AHHH!!!...   
Nuestros gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes y finalmente dos largos, prolongados y simultáneos se cruzaron de nuestras voces. Me sentí estallar dentro de él... sentir como me derramaba totalmente, así como el lo hacía en mi mano...   
Fue... fue... ¡¡LO MÁXIMO!!... 

\- Uf.... – suspiré agotado, cayendo a su lado en la cama. Pero permitiéndome sonreír. Él se volteo hacia a mí. 

\- Prométeme...que...lo....volveremos ...a... hacer... – me dijo entre jadeos, con esa hermosa sonrisa ilusionada en la boca y sus ojos verdes brillando emocionadamente...   
¿Cómo decirle que no?...   
Lo tomé por la barbilla y lo besé en los labios una vez más...   
\- Te lo prometo.... 

Cuanto me hubiese gustado estarme así unos días más...   
Pero tenía deberes que cumplir y mas ahora que había recibido mi armadura. Me tenía que ir... mas había una promesa: Nos volveríamos a ver... y volveríamos a hacer... mmm... si, hacer eso, el amor una o mil veces más... 

Lo vi al despedirme. De él nunca más escondería mis ojos. El pasaba a ser algo mas importante que eso... un secreto, que merecía ser guardado con mas empeño que mis párpados cerrados. Moví mi mano en señal de Adiós y el y el pequeño Kikki hicieron lo mismo desde la puerta del castillo... 

Ya nos volveríamos a ver... eso era una promesa...


End file.
